Dark V.S. Light
Dark V.S. Light is a series in the Spider-Rat stuff. Dark V.S. Light is about aliens spawing zombies into earth, and Spider-Rat and the gang have to not only stop them, but also to survive! Regular Zombies are usually never seen. They usually just show there red glowing eyes, as shown in the photo here. The special Zombies are shown. There are 11 Special Zombies so far. And more will be coming. These are the special zombies and there powers: 1. Leaping Zombie - Leaping Zombie is a medium size orange Zombie. He was the frist special zombie to appear. He is able to leap onto a survivor and attack. He deals tons of damage. His first appearence was in the original Dark V.S. Light. 2. Yaa Zombie - The reason why his name is the "YAA Zombie" is because when he jumps, he says "YAA"! Yaa Zombie has green spiky hair. His power is too jump and scratch the survivor. Once he scratches him/her, they will become very dizzy, and they can't move for a while. His first appearence was in the original Dark V.S. Light. 3. Electrifying Zombie - Without the Aliens, Electrifying Zombie is the commander on the zombie team. He is the 3rd strongest zombie. He is able to electricute any survivor he catches. His first appearence was in Dark V.S. Light 2. 4. Ultimate Zombie - The Ultimate Zombie is the tallest, Strongest, and Smallest Zombie of them all. She is also the only female Zombie on the team. This is the Alien's(And Zombie's) Ultimate Weapon. She starts out VERY small, then she grows into an enourmous Zombie. Her first appearence was in Dark V.S. Light 3. 5. Calling Zombie - Calling Zombie may be the slowest on the team, but he is useful in many ways. He is able to scream REALLY loud, and whoever he screams at, a horde of Zombie will come and attack the survivor. Calling Zombie is fat, and has very weak claw damage. His first appearence was in Dark V.S. Light 4. 6. Digging Zombie - Digging Zombie is one of the fastest zombies. He is full of mud and dirt. He dosen't like to show himself that much, that's because he can dig underground and attack. He can dig very fast, and can even dig under concrete. His first appearence was in Dark V.S. Light 4. 7. Possesing Zombie - Possesing Zombie is one of the most dangerous zombies. He is usually hard to find. He has barely any hair. And his skin is gray and wrinkly. He has VERY strong claw damage, due to the big claws he has. His power is too posseses a survivor into a zombie.Once that survivor is a zombie, he will follow their partners, only their zombie partners. The only 2 ways they can be turned back into a survivor is to be shot, or use some pills. But only survivors can cure him/her. Possesing Zombies first appearence was in Dark V.S. Light 4. 8. Controlling Zombie - Controlling Zombie is the fastest zombie so far. He is also green and ghostly looking. He is ghostly looking because he can dash into a survivor's skin and controll it's motions. The survivor who is being controlled cannot get Controlling Zombie out. Only other survivors can. Controlling Zombies first appearence was in Dark V.S. Light 4. 9. Burning Zombie - Burning Zombie is full of fire. He has burnt up skin and hair. He is able to shoot out fire balls that will cause a huge fire. His first appearence was in Dark V.S. Light 4. 10. Hungry Zombie - Hungry Zombie is the 2nd strongest zombie. He will either sit down or walk around starving for food. When he is walking, he is called: The Walking Hungry Zombie. Survivors MUST stay away from him. Once he gets startled, he will come after the survivor and attack. His first appearance was in Dark V.S. Light Christmas. 11. Blinding Zombie - Blinding Zombie dosen't show himself that much. But he is extremly dangeroug. He takes alot of shots to kill him. His power is to shoot a shockwave and will cause the survivors to be blind for a brief time. His first appearance was in Dark V.S. Light Christmas. All the zombies weakness is light. Thats the reason why they call it "Dark V.S. Light". The special zombies are a bit stronger against light, but for regular zombies, THEY DIE! The Spider-Rat team also carries a special weapon: Spider-Rat - Chainsaw Ninja Rat - Ninja Sword Cloaking Rat - Axe Punchable Tail - Baseball bat HISTORY: Dark V.S. Light so far has 5 comics. Dark V.S. Light, Dark V.S. Light 2, Dark V.S. Light 3, Dark V.S. Light 4, and Dark V.S. Light Christmas. There will also be a Dark V.S. Light 5 coming up that will take place in space! The characters will have there space outfits in it too. The original Dark V.S. Light took place in the sewer, the second took place in a forest, the third took place in a forest as well, the fourth took place in an oil industry, and a carnival. The fith will be taken place in a firestation, graveyard, and Space. In Dark V.S. Light Christmas,They traveled to a land of candy canes.